


The Pull

by wirewhite (cascadewaters)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadewaters/pseuds/wirewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon isn't the only thing that pulls at Derek...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_angel/gifts).



He was choking, unable to find any oxygen at all. The room was filled with smoke and ash and it was hot, so, so hot, and he couldn’t see. He could hear voices, filled with terror and agony, as his family realized that they were trapped and were going to die here, burning inside and out. Like him, none of the wolves could shift even a little, and nothing they did was going to make the least difference. Someone called his name from a distance, sounding oddly calm, but he couldn’t place the voice, and he fought against its pull.

 

And then he turned and saw short, snarky Caleb, trapped under a fallen bookshelf and reaching weakly for help—for him. Derek tried to go to him, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t yell, couldn’t do anything but watch as the flames leapt hungrily across the floor and enveloped his baby brother, who screamed and screamed… and then stopped screaming even though he was still writhing, as if his lungs had been burned away while the rest of him still suffered. Derek watched as the small form inside the fire finally slowed and then stopped moving altogether, and still the young man could do nothing. He heard the calm, distant voice again, trying to pull him away, and he suddenly wanted to slash its owner to ribbons; didn’t the jerk know? Didn’t the whole world know? Derek was so angry, burning with so much rage, that he came up swinging, fully wolfed…

 

…and felt resistance meet his fingers, just for a second. His open eyes focused to find that the room was red because he was in wolf vision mode, and when he turned it off, he found his bedroom, cool and dark with clear air that smelled of sweat and anxiety and blood, but no smoke or burning flesh. The screams of his family echoed in his mind but not in his ears, and as he heaved in clean air, he realized that he wasn’t alone. The room was still dark, but Isaac stood near the edge of his bed, amber beta eyes filled with worry. “Derek,” he whispered soothingly.

 

Derek dragged a hand down his face before realizing that he still had his claws out. With a conscious effort, he caged the wolf and looked up at his beta. “You were trying to wake me up, weren't you?” he asked calmly. 

 

Isaac nodded. “Don’t worry, you weren't yelling or anything, and the others are still asleep; but I could hear your heartbeat, and I could smell the burning, so I figured that you were dreaming of the… of that night again. I wanted to wake you before it got too bad…” he trailed off, sounding like he knew he’d failed.

 

Derek sighed and pushed his way free of his tangled, damp top sheet. “Thanks. For trying.” Then he remembered something, and he grabbed Isaac’s arm, standing and pulling him into the bathroom and turning on the light. “Let me see.” When Isaac started inching toward the bathroom door and murmuring about going back to bed, Derek grabbed him again and growled, “Let. Me. See,” making it an alpha command. Isaac whimpered and raised his shirt to reveal a set of shallow rends on his side, just above his waist. They were bleeding sluggishly, and he was pretty sure that the kid had made an effort to move out of the way, or they'd be deeper. Well, progress of a sort. Derek hissed in sympathy and touched the claw marks.

 

“Derek,” Isaac said softly, laying a hand over Derek’s over the scratches. “They’ll heal.” Something about his quiet confidence and reassurance, which were both really good looks for Isaac, had Derek slowly nodding. 

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” he said quietly but firmly. “Next time, stand out of reach, okay?” He pulled the beta into a hug and kissed his forehead. “Go back to bed. And Isaac? Thank you.”

 

Derek strode out of his suite and led the way down the hall, hearing Isaac break off at his own room. Derek kept going, past Rowan’s, and slipped into Caleb’s room. The teen was fast asleep, curled up in a ball, so that was how Derek got him, lifting him straight up and carrying him against his chest. The alpha padded back to his room with his baby brother in his arms, and settled them both on the dry side of the bed, cuddling the boy like a teddy bear. Hearing Caleb’s heartbeat, feeling him breathe easily in and out, having him not really stir but automatically snuggle into Derek’s bicep, soothed the young man into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
